Objects fabricated from a highly glossy material have reflection characteristics that differ significantly from those fabricated from a diffuse material. For example, whereas for a diffuse material light from a directional light source such as a projector is reflected in virtually all directions, for a highly glossy material, such light is reflected in primarily only one direction or at most only a few directions. These reflections are called “specular” reflections, and are caused by the shiny surface of the glossy material, which often has a mirror-like surface finish. As a consequence, an image of a highly glossy object illuminated by a directional light source is often completely dark, unless the camera is positioned at the precisely correct viewing direction so as to capture the specular reflection.